Hug Patrol Goes to Inuyasha
by hugbot
Summary: 2 girls, one organisation cause mayham in the world of Inuyasha! mwahahaha!
1. Magic Remote

**Hello this is Hug Patrol goes to Inuyasha REWRITTEN coz well, Kaddy and me thought of a better idea. Hehe. Me and my mate Kaddy formed Hug patrol on our school camp, and now we are writing about ourselves going to various shows and stuff. and now it's on our new hug patrol account!! yay!

* * *

**

"Watcha doing?" asked Kaddy, peering over Kel's shoulder.

"I found the screwdriver and now I'm mucking around with the TV remote," answered Kel.

"What are ya gonna do when they find out?" asked Kaddy in concern.

"Run away to Mexico," said Kel with a chuckle. "I don't think I did that much to completely muck it up though."

"Yeah," agreed Kaddy. "That would be funny if you did something to that remote that would transport us into the TV!"

"Oh no Inuyasha is on!" cried Kel as she snatched up the remote.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" exclaimed Kaddy, grabbing onto Kel. As Kel turned on the TV a peculiar thing happened. It seemed Kel did something to the remote that transported them into the TV. Fancy that.

They suddenly found themselves in a lush green forest.

"Hey Kaddy?" said Kel.

"Yeah Kel?" replied Kaddy.

"This ain't the living room anymore is it?"

"No Kel."

"I need a hug."

"It's what hug patrol is for!" shrugged Kaddy and they hugged each other.

"Fighting unhappiness and disappointment!" cried Kel. She suddenly felt something in her pocket. "Hey I still have the remote." A sudden look of realisation came across her face. "Uh oh…"

Kaddy sighed. "Lemme guess. You did something to that remote that transported us into the TV?"

"Uh… sorry?"

Suddenly, Shippou came running out of the bushes, with Inuyasha coming straight after him.

"I'll teach you to turn into Kagome to trick me!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased the little fox demon round and round the well. Shippou hid behind Kaddy and Kel's legs. Inuyasha stopped in front of the girls, peering into their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" he said rudely.

"She's Kel and I'm Kaddy and together, we're the-…" started Kaddy.

"HUG PATROL!" they shouted together.

"Hug patrol? What's that?" said Inuyasha in the same tone as before.

"Oh Kaddy! Where did we go wrong? How could he not have heard of us?" said Kel dramatically.

"Not many people have Kel…" replied Kaddy. They gave each other looks then simultaneously broke into song.

"_Hug Patrol! Hug patrol!_

_Fighting unhappiness and disappointment!_

_Hug patrol! Hug patrol!_

_Yeah!"_

"Uh huh…"

"Hey," said Shippou, tugging on Kel's jeans. "What's that thing on your face?"

"It's called a nose!" said Kel.

"No that thing around your eyes."

"Oh! These are my glasses!" said Kel as she reached up to adjust them.

"Why do you wear glass around your eyes?" asked the little fox demon.

Kel thought about it. "I don't know," she admitted. "Let's see what happens if I take them off." She took off her glasses. "OH DEAR GOD I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!"

She ran around in circles, screaming that she couldn't see. Moments later she was rolling on the ground in her despair, until Kaddy put the glasses back on her. Kel sat up in disbelief. "It's a miracle."

"You're crazy," said Inuyasha.

Just then Kagome, Sango and Miroku came through the bushes and into the clearing with the well.

"Inuyasha better have not hurt Ship… uh hello!" said Kagome as she realised that there were 2 other girls in the clearing, called Kaddy and Kel, who were both wearing blue jeans and green T-shirts that had hug patrol printed on the back.

"Hiya!" said Kaddy and Kel in unison.

"Hey, are you guys from the future?" asked Kagome, suddenly realising that jeans and baggy t-shirts weren't from the current era they were in.

"If 2006 is the future then yes!" said Kel.

"We were in the living room, turned on the TV and ended up here," said Kaddy.

"Hmmm… what odd girls…" said Miroku.

"You had better not do anything perverted," said Sango in a low voice.

"Nah, they're too shrimpy and short," replied Miroku.

"Who are you calling short?" said Kel in a dangerous voice.

"Yeah, we're height disadvantaged!" said Kaddy.

"Fine, sorry," said Miroku quickly.

"Let's go Kel," said Kaddy.

"Ok Kadster," replied Kel.

As they walked off they could still hear the girls conversation.

"Why did you call me Kadster?"

"Cause I felt like it."

"Well if you call me Kadster, I'm gonna call you Sparky!"

"No! Anything but that!"

"Sparky! Fetch!"

"Ok… wait I'm not a dog!"

"Sparky the dog!"

"Quit it!"

After that, they couldn't hear anymore.

Suddenly Kagome realised something. "Hey guys! One of our jewel shards is missing!" **(A/N: I know the shards they found have been attached together, but let's pretend they weren't.)**

"I thought Shippou had it!" said Sango. Everyone glared at the little fox demon.

"Hey, I do have it… somewhere…" said Shippou in his defence as he rapidly searching his pockets. "I can't find it!"

"Kal and Keddy must have stolen it!" said Inuyasha, pounding his fist into his hand.

"I think you mean Kel and Kaddy," said Shippou.

"whatever we need to find them!" said Inuyasha as he ran off.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm not a dog!" said Kel.

"yes you are!" replied Kaddy.

"am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

Kel suddenly bent over. "hey look what I found!" she picked it up.

Kaddy looked at it. "it's sparkly."

"well, we're keeping it!" said Kel as she pocketed it.

"it might belong to someone though Kel."

"if they wanted it, they wouldn't have left it on the ground."

"good point."

The girls skipped on, not knowing that they had picked up a shard of the Shikon jewel.

* * *

**I couldn't be bothered typing up what happened after we got into the forest again since it was the same so I just pasted in what we had here before then edited it. And the new beginning fits in well with other things that we do so it works! Ciao for now!**


	2. French

**Hello everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed! And now I bring you, chapter 2!!! And after you're done, go to the Hug patrol site! It's listed as my homepage on my profile!! Enjoy! Credit is given to Angelthunder**

"Kaddy!!" Kel moaned.

"What?" Kaddy replied to her younger companion.

"You hungry?" asked Kel.

"Yep, shall we have lunch?"

"Uh, Kaddy?"

"What?"

"We didn't bring any." Kel groaned as her stomach grumbled and she sat down heavily on the ground.

"Good thing I have a plan B," said Kaddy triumphantly. "My emergency stash!!!" Kaddy took a bag out of her back pocket, filled to the brim with chocolate, cookies, muffins, lollies and 2 bottles of Coke.

"That's a lot of sugar…" said Kel, staring at the bag, her mouth watering.

"let's eat!" the girls ate, an as all that sugar entered their bloodstream, they became very, very, _very _hyper.

Meanwhile… 

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "they went that way," he reported, His arm pointing in the direction. "I'll teach those girls a lesson for stealing our Jewel Shard." He suddenly started running in the way that he had reported the girls had gone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she and the others ran behind.

"gotcha!" they heard Inuyasha say as they caught up to him. He had jumped through the bushes and into the clearing where Kel and Kaddy were.

They screamed in fright. Kaddy ran around in circles saying, "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," while Kel ran (literally) up a tree. She paused, now standing upside down on one of the trees branches. Then fell. Hard. As she hit the ground, a cloud of dust formed around her. When it settled, they saw Kel sitting on the ground holding her head, which had one of those anime bumps on it.

"OH MY GOD KEL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!???!!!" Kaddy shouted as she ran to her fallen friend.

"oui, je suis bien," Kel said. Then realised what she had just said. "Pourquoi ai-t-je parlé le français juste alors ?"

"I don't know Kel," admitted Kaddy. "maybe you can ONLY speak French now. Say 'hello'."

"bonjour," said Kel. "Oh non ! je peux parler seulement le français ! ceci est terrible ! un désastre ! que fais-je ? ce que fait je fais ?"

"uh huh, I see…" said Miroku.

"what did she say?" said Sango.

"no idea." Everyone anime sweat-dropped except Miroku.

"vous êtes idiot," said Kel with disgust.

"Kel, no language like that even if they can't understand you!" said Kaddy.

"Quoi que," Kel shrugged.

"ok enough funny stuff!" said Inuyasha, clearly annoyed now. "give back the Jewel shard!"

"Le bijou a partagé ?" asked Kel. "Quel bijou a-t-il partagé ?"

"yeah, what jewel shard?" said Kaddy.

"the one you stole from us," said Inuyasha with a growl.

"Nous n'avons rien volé de vous ! nous n'avons jamais rien volé !"

"Kel's right we've never stolen anything!"

"it's in Kel's pocket," said Kagome.

"Dans ma poche ?" Kel reached inside her pocket and pulled out the Jewel shard.

"oh you mean the sparkly thingo we found before!" said Kaddy.

"you stole it," growled Inuyasha.

"c'est vrai nous l'avons trouvé," said Kel defensively.

"liar," said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you have no idea what she said," said Kagome with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetsaiga. "I'll have to take it off them with force!" he unsheathed his sword and ran toward the young teenagers, who of course screamed, until an all too familiar voice pierced the air. "SIT BOY!!!" well, we all know what happens next don't we?

Kel and Kaddy looked at the man now face down in the ground.

"Qu'est-il arrivé comment ?" frowned Kel.

"I don't know…." Replied Kaddy.

Inuyasha got up and stared at Kagome. "what was that for!" he yelled.

Kagome walked round to Kaddy and Kel. **(A/N: a lot of 'K' names in that sentence. Good thing Kohaku wasn't in this chappie!) **"you're not gonna hurt a couple of innocent, helpless little girls Inuyasha!" to prove her point, Kaddy and Kel started doing the puppy dog look.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "that look doesn't work on me."

Miroku cocked his head. "maybe they'd like to come along with us?"

"can they really?" asked Shippou, who was now jumping up and down at the thought.

Sango smiled at the excited fox demon. "how bout it girls?"

"yay!" they said in unison and hugged Inuyasha.

Little did they know they were being watched from a crystal ball.

"are you sure those girls are a threat?" said a menacing voice.

"yes Naraku-sama," came a voice from a figure that was hidden in the shadows. "I've fought them, and even with my best techniques and strategies, they were still very powerful."

"we shall see…Earl," said Naraku, addressing the figure in the shadows.

"please," said the figure as he stepped forward into the light. "call me the Restraining Order Guy…"

**oh my god what will happen! Hehe I only speak French now, this should be interesting…**


	3. Red squirels hibernate!

**Yay! The next chapter of Hug patrol goes to Inuyasha! Yay! What will happen? Who knows? Well I do but that's beside the point.**

Chapter 3

The group walked along. Except for 2 certain girls who were in fact, dancing.

Kagome had a question for the crazy pair though. "how did you guys get into this time at all?" she said, glancing down at the hug patrol founders.

"j'ai trouvé le tournevis et j'ai commencé à toucher environ avec la télécommande. et alors nous avons allumé la télévision et avons fini par ici," said Kel nodding, only causing Kagome to look extremely confused.

"what did she say?"

"she said," said Kaddy. "she found the screwdriver and started mucking around with the TV remote. and then we turned on the TV and ended up here. Quite logical really."

"Kaddy, votre logique, logiquement, ne ferait pas de sens logique, mais d'autre part, cela est juste logiquement," said Kel with a slight smile.

Up ahead, Miroku saw a very fancy Inn. "we'll stay there tonight," he said, pointing in the intended direction.

"c'est impoli pour indiquer vous sait," said Kel, rolling her eyes.

When they got to the inn, Miroku did his usual routine about a dark ominous cloud above the inn and that he could make it go away and in return the inn keeper let them stay the night. Blah, blah, blah.

Once they were in the room, Kaddy and Kel went a wee bit hyper.

"Shippou ! vous êtes si mignon !" said Kel to Shippou as she jumped from wall to wall.

"wanna join hug patrol Shippou?" said Kaddy in mid-jump. Unfortunately, upon saying this, she lost all concentration on what she was doing and fell and landing on her head, only to get back up again and jump around, before stopping right in front of Shippou, with Kel next to her.

"uh…sure!" said the young fox demon with a broad, broad smile.

"Yay!" the girls said and threw a green T-shirt over his head. "Honourary member! (Membre honoraire !)" they then started to sing the hug patrol theme song. **(A/N: in brackets is whatever I'm saying in French at the same time)**

_Hug Patrol! _(Embrasser la Patrouille!)

_Hug Patrol! _(Embrasser la Patrouille!)

_Fighting unhappiness and disappointment! _(Chagrin de lutte et déception !)

_Hug Patrol! _(Embrasser la Patrouille!)

_Hug Patrol! _(Embrasser la Patrouille!)

_Yeah! _(Ouais !)

The others looked at them. Man they were strange.

Miroku sat down next to Kel

"you can only speak French now?" he asked.

"oui, je parle seulement français maintenant. que de lui ?"

"she said why do you want to know?" Kaddy called from the other side of the room.

"well," said the monk. "could you teach me a bit? Like I say what I want to learn and you say it in French."

Kel nodded. "oui, sûr." Miroku looked at Kaddy again, who sighed. "she said yes!"

"ok… hello," dictated Miroku.

"bonjour," said Kel obediently.

"my name is Miroku."

"je m'appelle Miroku."

"I'm 18 years old."

"j'ai dix-huit ans."

"will you bear my child?"

Kel looked disgusted. "Le mec, je ne vous enseigne pas comment dire cela !" and she walked off.

"what?" said Miroku. "I didn't catch that last part!" Kaddy laughed her head off at what the monk was trying to say, cause it wasn't what he thought it was.

Kagome stood up. "well I guess I'll go take a bath now."

Sango followed suit. "I'll come. Anything to get away from these weirdos. You coming?" she added turning to Kaddy and Kel.

"no thanks," said Kaddy politely. "we had a shower this morning."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Who had showers in the morning? **(A/N: yeah Japanese people prefer to have baths/showers at night time, or so I think… tell me if I'm wrong :D)** "well whatever bye." The 2 older girls left the room.

"Now I must step out for a moment," said Miroku eyeing the door. Inuyasha shrugged, knowing what he was planning to do, but remembering a time when Kagome hit him on the head for peeking, so he left Miroku to his adulterating deeds.

He walked down to the baths. He could see the steam. He was about to look at what he thought to be a beautiful sight when something came crashing down on his head. Holding his poor head, he turned to see Kel and Kaddy glaring at him. Kel held Kagome's frying pan in her hand.

"Miroku!" Kel said. "quand Kagome et Sango sont partis se baigner et alors vous êtes parti, vous planifiiez sur jeter un coup d'oeil sur les étaient vous pas ? vous êtes si peverted. qui jamais a entendu parler d'un moine de peverted de toute façon ? parce que dans la classe d'histoire nous avons appris que les moines ont à prendre un voeu de chasteté avant qu'ils peuvent soit entrés le monastère, donc les moines ne peuvent pas être de perverti, donc vous ne pouvez pas être un vrai moine. Miroku, ce qu'est arrivé à votre voeu de chasteté ?"

"In other words, what happened to your vow of chastity?" said Kaddy.

"It seems like there was a lot more in there than that…" said Miroku.

"I know I just cut straight to the point," said Kaddy. "So? What happened to your vow of chastity?"

Miroku looked around nervously, for something that would get him out of his predicament. Then he saw it. "Look!" he said pointing. "That squirrel needs a hug!"

"Où ? Nous devons l'embrasser ! " said Kel anxiously.

"There!" said Kaddy. "Hug patrol go!" and they took off. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his business. We all know what that is right?

After Kagome had seen Miroku watching her and Sango, and hit him on the head, the peverted monk headed on back to their room.

"Hey Miroku," said Shippou as the older boy walked in. "Where did Kel and Kaddy go?"

"They went running into the forest, why?"

"Why did they go running into the forest?" asked a suspicious Inuyasha.

"They wanted to hug a squirrel."

"But the only squirrels around this time of year are…oh crap."

_Meanwhile_…

Every time Kel and Kaddy tried to hug the squirrel, it ran away. They'd been chasing it for 10 minutes now. And they were getting very worn out.

After their 106th attempt to hug it, Kaddy spoke.

"Kel, there's only one way to this."

Kel was shocked. "Vous ne signifiez pas..."

Kaddy nodded. "That's right, the flying hug."

The squirrel watched the 2 girls in curiosity. It looked like they were making a giant slingshot with 2 trees and a huge sheet of rubber.

Kel pulled it back as far as she could go. Kaddy got into position.

"Vous avez un coup," said Kel as she held on to the elastic.

"I know."

"Prêt ?" asked Kel.

"Un…deux…trois!" Kel realised the elastic, sending Kaddy flying toward the squirrel.

"Flying hug!" she cried as she grasped the small rodent in her arms. But a funny thing happened. The squirrel swelled in size, until it was taller than the trees. Its claws grew and its itty bitty teeth became fangs.

"Does something about the squirrel seem different to you?" Kaddy asked her younger companion.

"Je ne sais pas... mais quelque chose semble différent," Kel replied.

The squirrel thrust his massive claws at the girls, who were oblivious to the attack. Suddenly, Inuyasha leapt out, brandishing his Tetsaiga, and started slicing it at the giant squirrel, knowing exactly where the weak points were. The squirrel weakened considerably.

Kel and Kaddy were still trying to work out what was wrong with the squirrel.

Just then Miroku sucked what was left of the squirrel into his air void.

With a grumble, Inuyasha grabbed the girls by the back of their collars and dragged them back to their room. The girls were still deep in thought.

Once they got back, a big grin appeared on Kaddy's face. "I figured it out!" she said proudly. "red squirrels hibernate this time of year!"

"Cela l'est !" said Kel. They turned to see an enraged Inuyasha, glaring at them.

"What did you think you were doing?!?" he shouted. "That was a demon! Those squirrels may look cute, but as soon as you touch them, they get big and scary and try to kill you!"

"Désolé" said Kel.

"What possessed you to go up and hug a squirrel demon?"

"Nous avons attrapé jeter un coup d'oeil de Miroku dans la salle de bains de dames, alors il a dit que nous allons l'étreinte l'écureuil," said Kel knowledgeably.

"I heard Miroku in there," said the dog-demon as he turned to glower at the monk.

"I ..uh.. may have told them to hug the squirrel," he said sheepishly.

Inuyasha looked ready to kill Miroku, when Kagome and Sango walked in.

"Hey guys!" said Sango cheerfully.

"I'm going to bed," said Inuyasha angrily as he flopped onto his futon bed.

"What's up with him?" asked Kagome.

"Uh…never mind," said Miroku, happy to be off the hook.

And with that they all went to bed.

Miroku was the first one up the next morning. He made himself some tea, and was drinking it peacefully when Kel and Kaddy woke up.

"Morning," said Kaddy sleepily. Kel yawned. Although they were hyper idiots, they were teenagers, and most teenagers aren't good in the morning.

"Looks like you could use a morning boost," said Miroku. He reached for the tea, but realised he had used the last of it. Then he saw a tin in Kagome's bag. It's contents looked a bit like tea, so he put it in some cups, poured in some water and gave it too the girls.

Kagome woke up 10 minutes later. "Morning Miroku," she said. "Where did Kel and Kaddy go?"

"They sort of ran outside in a really happy mood after I gave them some of that stuff in that tin over there," said Miroku knowledgeably. "I know it's not exactly tea but I figured they couldn't tell the difference." He looked up at a fuming Kagome.

"You. Gave. Them. COFFEE?!?"

_Meanwhile…_

Naraku looked up from his crystal ball at his so-called business partner, the Restraining Order guy. "Are you sure those teenagers pose a threat?"

"They're 13,"said Restraining Order guy said with a chuckle. "I think that barely qualifies themselves as teenagers."

"Kaddy's 14," said Naraku.

The Restraining Order guy screamed, then corrected himself. "Don't worry," he said with a smirk. "They are no match for my apprentice." Naraku turned his head to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Very well, do what you must."

**Yay!! Another one done! By the way, go look at Kaddy's stories, her name is Herineca on fanfic and fiction press so go 4 it!!! Yay!**


	4. At the face that she hated

Hey hey hey

**Hey hey hey! Hope everyone had a great new year! Hurray! 2007!**

Kaddy stared at Kel. Kel noticed this.

"Pourquoi dévisagez-vous à moi?" she inquired.

"I'm getting really sick of you speaking French," her companion replied.

"Pas comme si je peux l'aider Kaddy." Kel noticed the gleam in her friend's eye. "De qu'avez-vous l'intention-?" she didn't finish her question. Kaddy had pushed her out of the tree they were sitting in, in an attempt to stop Kel from speaking French.

"Wait," pondered Kaddy. "How'd we get in a tree?"

"Scene change," replied Miroku, who was munching on some 3-minute ramen, while thinking up ways to peek on The 2 ladies sitting opposite him.

"Oh ok. OI KEL!" she hollered down. "You ok?"

"Se sto vicino a lei non sarò." Silence followed until Kel said. "Che la lingua parlo adesso?"

"What did she say Kaddy?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. I think she's speaking Italian."

"L'italiano? ciò che potrebbe essere peggiore? Neanche ho saputo che potrei parlare l'italiano!"

Before she knew it, Kaddy had pulled her up the tree again. Then pushed her back down.

"Scheiße!" she yelled when she hit the ground.

"Kel! Mind your language!" Kaddy said to her younger pal.

"you speak German too?" inquired Kagome.

"I only know that one word," Kaddy admitted as she once again pulled Kel up the tree. This time when she hit the ground, she exploded.

"CATHERINE MARY! STOP PUSHING ME DOWN THE TREE!"

"oh gonna use middle names now, Kelly Maree?" Kaddy shot back., she jumped down the tree, only to see Kel, with 3 anime bumps on her head, and eyes that said 'you better start running'. Kaddy sped off, her angered friend not far behind.

Kagome became dGerty before long from the 2 girls running round them in circles at an amazing speed only achieved by members of HUG PATROL! **(A/N: Just because we are awesome!)**

"Inuyasha, can you stop them?"

Inuyasha stood up and picked the girls off the ground by their collars quite easily. They squirmed to get free. Inuyasha noticed a long thin scar on Kel's right forearm, but before he could ask where she had gotten it, Kel screamed.

"s-s-SPIDER!" she yelped. Inuyasha dropped the girls and whipped out his Tetsaiga.

"where?" he demanded. "where's the spider demon?"

"No, just a spider. Kel's arachnephobic." Kaddy explained, hugging poor lil Kel, pointing at a huntsman on the ground.

Inuyasha looked at Kel as if too say 'you can't be serious' then stepped on it. Immediately a grin appeared on Kel's face. "I feel better now. THANK YOU!!" she jumped up and hugged Inuyasha.

Shippou looked confused. "what does araknifobik mean?"

"she's afraid of spiders," explained Kagome.

"not that fond of cockroaches either," Kel admitted, then shuddered. "or cicadas." **(A/N: what? Arachnephobia is probably the most popular phobia in the world! And well cockroaches are just gross. Why I'm afraid of cicadas is a different story. Well not really afraid. Just really dislike.)**

"well after that episode," announced Kaddy. "we need some SUGAR!" she pulled out some chocolate, only to have it taken away by Kagome.

"nuh-uh. No sugar."

"why not?" asked Kel. Kagome sighed. After Miroku had given them coffee by mistake, they had a major hyper attack. It had taken Inuyasha 3 hours to get them off the roof.

"please?" the hug patrol members pulled out their ultimate defence. Puppy dog eyes.

"no," she said firmly, and put the chocolate in her bag.

A few minutes later, Kaddy and Kel were walking about 10 feet behind the rest of the group. Not fuelled by sugar, they were not hyper, but having a normal conversation about schoolwork and how much it sucked.

"I have a math assignment due next week," complained Kel. "honestly, who gets assignments for math?"

"you do," retorted Kaddy.

"it's unfair."

"that's what you get for being in the _smart _math class."

"I didn't choose to be in that math class. It chose me."

"give it a rest."

"ya know what else is unfair? How when we had up one English assignment, we get another one straight away!"

"I know! It's a constant stream of English assignments! I don't like our teacher anyway."

"cause he gives us too much homework?"

"that, and he said my handwriting was too messy!"

"ouch."

The conversation stopped for a moment before Kaddy said, "we might not have to hand up our English assignments after all."

"why not?" questioned Kel.

"what if we can't get back to our world?"

"didn't think of that. Well pressing the power button on the remote got us here. Maybe pressing it again will get us out," Kel pulled out the remote. "oh crap,"

"what?" demanded Kaddy.

"you know when you pushed me out of the tree a whole lot of times?"

"did the remote break because you landed on it when you fell so we can't get home?"

Kel raised an eyebrow. "uh…maybe." She showed the remote to Kaddy. The piece of the Shikon jewel had embedded itself into the back of the remote.

"try turn it off anyway," urged Kaddy. Kel pressed the button nothing happened. She pressed it again. Still nothing. The girls were getting frustrated. Kaddy grabbed the remote and pressed the button rapidly. Suddenly, a 'teenage boy' called Matt appeared in front of them. **(A/N: you should have seen this coming Matt!)**

"How did you get here?" asked Kaddy peering into Matt's face.

"duh!" he said whacking his head. "you pressed the Holo-Matt button!"

The girls looked down at the remote. Right next to the power button was a black button labelled 'Holo-Matt'.

"how long has that been there?" Kel asked no one in particular.

"so you're a Hologram?" said Kaddy, as she reached out to Matt's stomach and giggled when it went straight through him.

"oi!" shouted Matt. "I have things to do so we have to make this quick."

"what kind of things?" the girls said simultaneously.

Then they heard a voice from behind Holo-Matt, which said, "Matt! Come back to bed!"

Kel and Kaddy raised an eyebrow.

"so, what are you doing here?" Kaddy questioned.

"and where did you get that shirt?" asked Kel. "cause I think my brother has one like it."

"it was a present," said Matt. "and I'm about to get to that. You can't get home just yet." He noticed that the girl's happy smiles drooped.

"don't you start crying. Crying doesn't work on me bitch…uh bitches."

"how old do you think we are?" demanded Kaddy. "seven?" it was then the girls noticed Matt's eyes slowly averting down to their chests.

"oi! Eyes up!" said Kel, snapping her fingers.

"I've made my choice," said Matt. The girls rolled their eyes.

"so when can we go home?" said Kaddy.

"this universe wants you to do something. You can go home when you're finished," Said Matt, not looking up.

"so what do we have to do?" said Kel.

"what am I, a psychic?" said Matt. "I don't know."

The voice came again. "Ma-a-a-tt! Come here!"

"Hellz yeah!" exclaimed Matt. "well I'm gone. Tell Miroku I'll see him Thursday."

"why?"

"It's a P.M.C. meeting."

"before they could ask what P.M.H. could possibly stand for, Matt disappeared.

"that was weird."

"where'd everyone go?" Kaddy realised that they had lost sight of the group.

"too bad they don't have Hugunnicators, like we do" said Kel. "we'd be able to find them easy." She pulled her Huggunnicator out. It was like a little Game boy advance SP, except the outside was blue, and it had the Hug patrol logo on it. A smiley face with the words 'hug patrol' on top and 'fighting unhappiness and disappointment' underneath. She flipped it open. The bottom was like a walkie-talkie, and the screen looked like a GPS system that showed all the online Huggunicators in the area. (which in this case was only 2)

"come on!" Kaddy yelled as she started running. Kel ran after her. but then she tripped on a rock that some genius had put in the path. Kaddy didn't notice and kept on running.

Kel picked herself up and brushed herself off. Then she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned and reached into her pocket for her Huggunicator, but then a voice stopped her. a voice she wished to never hear again.

"oh Kelly," it said. "there's no need to use that."

"Gertrude," Kel growled. "Show yourself!"

Gertrude chuckled. "we're back to Gertrude now? What happened to Gerty?"

"shut up!" Kel cried. "get out here!"

"as you wish." She stepped out from the shadows. Kel found herself staring at the face she hated.

**Bom Bom BOM! That's the end of this chapter. Who is Gertrude? How did Kel get that scar? And will Kaddy ever get her chocolate back from Kagome? Find out next time I can be stuffed writing a chapter!! and who can guess what the P.M.C. stands for? the next chapter will be dedicated to the person who can figure it out**


	5. The return of Gertrude!

YAY HUG PATROL

**YAY HUG PATROL!! Now where were we up to in the last chapter? Oh yes, the return of Gertrude…**

Gertrude wore short-shorts and a mid-drift top, both pink, even if she didn't have the legs or the stomach for it. **(Not meaning to offend anyone here)** Her raven black hair was tied back in a long ponytail. On her face, she wore a smirk, although it was hard to see, as it was buried under a tonne of make-up.

"Aw, well look at you," Gertrude mocked. "You've grown. Last time I saw you, you were screaming for help after I-…"

"Shut up," growled Kel.

"Temper, temper, Kelly," Gertrude taunted.

"Why, are you here?" demanded Kel, her hands clenching into fists.

"I was sent here, by someone I'm sure you're familiar with," Gertrude replied, twirling her hair around her inch long nails, each painted with bright red. "His name is the Restraining Order Guy."

Kel was truly confused. "You're working for Earl? He's so lame!"

"I also came," continued Gertrude, in a feeble attempt to cover up the fact that she didn't realise that her employer had a first name. "To give this to you." She raised her hand in front of her. A pink aura surrounded it.

It felt like Kel's head exploded with pain. She fell to her knees in agony as old memories resurfaced.

**Flashback**

_A little 5-year-old Kel sat in the sand box, and was quite happy building a sand castle. Then, 5-year-old Gertrude sat down beside her._

"_Hi!" she said gleefully. "I'm Gertrude what's your name?"_

"_I'm Kel," Kel said back with a smile on her face. She looked back at her sand castle then back at Gertrude. "Do you wanna help me build a sand castle?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Time skip_

_8-year-old Kel sat in the library, desperately trying to finish her English homework before the bell went. Gertrude sat down beside her._

_Kel looked up. "Hey Gerty," she said with a friendly voice._

"_Kel, I saw you hanging out with that girl, Kaddy," Gertrude said seriously._

"_She's nice," Kel replied. "I was asking her what science homework was."_

"_No, she's not nice," Gertrude growled. "she keeps copying of me in math. Then when I asked her to stop, she called me a loser."_

_Kel was confused. "she did? Cause I've been in the same science class as her for a while, and she's not the kind of person who would-…"_

"_well," Gertrude interrupted. "she is. Promise me you won't speak with her again."_

"_um…"_

_Gertrude grabbed Kel's arm and held tight. "promise me,"_

"_ow, Gerty, fine I won't talk to her again," Kel snatched her arm back, and rubbed the part that Gertrude had squeezed too tight. Then the bell went. Kel looked down at her homework. She only had a question left. She might've gotten it done if Gertrude hadn't interrupted. She shrugged, picked up her books and ran to class._

(A/N: don't worry Kaddy. Although this particular memory is based on something Gertrude actually did, it wasn't you she was talking about.)

_time skip_

_Kel, now 10, strolled down the street, walking home. Suddenly a sack was thrown over her head. Kel couldn't see anything. The person responsible, punched her hard over the head, and she lost consciousness. _

_Kel's head ached, as did her wrists and ankles. It felt like there was something putting pressure on her torso, making it hard for her to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes._

_She appeared to be in a little wooden house, and quite alone. She tried to move, only to find she was tied to a chair._

_Kel struggled against her restraints for at least 10 minutes. By this time, the rope had cut into her flesh. She felt blood trickling down her wrist. Her head hung in defeat. She was surely going to die from loss of blood if she kept going._

_Kel's ears picked up a noise. The wooden door of the house opened, and in stepped Gertrude._

"_Gerty," Kel said weakly. "please….help."_

"_uh.. no…" Gertrude replied, while filing her nails. "you're stuck there, Kelly."_

_Kel couldn't believe her ears. "what?"_

"_I arranged for this to happen," smirked Gertrude. "I want you dead."_

"_b-b-but why?" Kel gulped in reply._

"_I found better friends."_

_Gertrude held in one hand, a single match. In the other, the box from which it came. She struck the match. Kel watched in horror as her former friend dropped in onto the wooden floor._

_The fire spread immediately. Gertrude smirked and left the helpless Kel there to die. She left the door open, just to tease her._

_Kel struggled harder. "GERTY!" she cried. "ANYONE! HELP!" she coughed. Smoke filled her lungs. "Help…" then everything went black._

**End Flashback**

Kel was on all fours, breathing hard. Gertrude grabbed her collar and pulled her up, anger clear on her face.

"my question is, how did you escape?" she snarled. "why do you still live?"

"that's for me to know, and for you to find out," Kel mocked.

"well, now's my turn, to make sure the job's done properly then." Gertrude pulled out her nail file. At one end, was a blade. She rose it high above her head, ready to bring it down on Kel's, when the hug patrol member, pulled out a squirt gun.

"guess again." Kel pressed the trigger. Water spurted out all over Gertrude.

"MY MAKE-UP!" Gertrude shrieked. Her make-up, was indeed, running down her face. "you win this round Kel." And with that she was gone.

Kel pulled out her hugunicator, and checked her teammates location, then sprinted.

Kaddy had managed to catch up to the group. She was just thinking that Kel was being awfully quiet, when she received a tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see her disgruntled companion, with twigs and leaves in her hair.

"thanks for waiting."

"oh Kel," Kaddy said with a smile. "you were being quiet. It's like you weren't even there."


	6. It's Prank Time!

**Hey! Hug patrol is BACK!!!!!!! Yay! We don't own Inuyasha or the Young Divas!**

**Chapter 6**

Kel was in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be, when they just saw their mortal enemy, who got away before they could punch them?

"What's up Kel?" asked her older companion.

"…Nothing…" replied Kel.

"Well, someone's grumpy," said Kaddy. She got no response. "I know something that'll cheer you up!" and with that, Kaddy began to sing.

"_Grey skies are gonna clear up!_

_Put on a happy face!_

_Wipe off the clouds and cheer up!"_

Kel was smiling already. "_put on a happy face!" _she sang. Both girls started laughing. then began singing silly songs, because they were in a mood for singing silly songs.

"_I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee!_

_Won't my mummy be so proud of me?_

_I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee!_

_OW! It stung me!_

**(this next part isn't the real song, it's a very stupid version that we made up!)**

_I'm stomping on the baby bumble bee!_

_Won't my mummy be so proud of me?_

_I'm stomping on the baby bumble bee!_

_EW! I need new shoes!_

_I'm going shoe shopping cause I stomped on the baby bumble bee!_

_Won't my mummy be so proud of me?_

_I'm going shoe shopping cause I stomped on the baby bumble bee!_

_EW! These shoes are UGLY!!_

_I'm throwing a tantrum in the shoe department, going shoe shopping cause I stomped on the baby bumble bee!_

_Won't my mummy be so proud of me?_

_I'm throwing a tantrum in the shoe department, going shoe shopping cause I stomped on the baby bumble bee!_

_AH! It's another bee!_

_I'm throwing high heels at the bumble bee!_

_Won't my mummy be so proud of me?_

_I'm throwing high heels at the bumble bee!_

_Oops! I missed!_

_I broke some one's window throwing high heels at the bumble bee!_

_Won't my mummy be so proud of me?_

_I broke someone's window throwing high heels at the bumble bee!_

_I hope that guy's not angry…"_

Inuyasha couldn't stand that song any longer. "WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST!?!?!?"

His out burst only had effect for a few minutes. Before long, Hug Patrol started another song.

"_I know a song that'll get on your nerves!_

_Get on your nerves!_

_Get on your nerves!_

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves!_

_And it goes like this!_

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves!_

_Get on your nerves!_

_Get on your nerves!_

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves!_

_And it goes like this!_"

And again, Inuyasha's tolerance level blew out, so he yelled at them to shut up.

"Hey," Kel said. "where are we going?"

"Back to the village to see Kaede," replied Kagome. "she's an elderly priestess."

"OH!!"

A few minutes later, the girls had thought of another song.

"_WE'RE off to see Kaede!_

_The elderly priestess of the village!_

_You'll find she is older then old if ever an old there was!" _**(A/N: it doesn't make sense I know)**

"Why are we going to see Kaede?" inquired Kaddy.

"See if she can watch you when I go back to my time," replied Kagome. "I don't trust Inuyasha and Miroku."

"HEY!! We don't need a baby sitter!" retorted Kel.

"Yeah!" agreed Kaddy. "How old do you think we are?"

Kagome thought about it. "by the way you act, I'd say about ten."

"WE'RE FOURTEEN!!" the girls roared. "ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"Well…Shippou needs a babysitter!" said Kagome defiantly. The girls rolled their eyes. Then started singing another song.

"_Mary had a little lamb _

_she also had a duck!_

_She took it round the corner_

_To teach it how to_

_Fry some eggs for breakfast_

_Fry some eggs for tea_

_The more you eat_

_The more you drink_

_The more you have to_

_Peter had a boat_

_The boat began to rock_

_Up jumped Jaws_

_And bit off his_

_Cocktail ginger ale_

_Forty cents a glass_

_If you don't like it_

_You can shove it up your-…_"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Inuyasha bellowed. "ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"

"SIT BOY!"

Although he did get punished for it, Inuyasha's rampage did the trick. Kel and Kaddy didn't sing for the rest of the walk. Instead, they mucked around with their magic remote. They found that they could rewind, and pause everything around them. But not fast forward unfortunately. They didn't mind. It was actually quite fun pausing time and seeing all the silly positions that everyone's mouths were in while they were talking.

That, and pausing time and sticking Miroku's finger up his nose.

And after some one had said something, rewinding it and saying it at the same time. Yes, they had a lot of fun.

Later, at Kaede's house… 

Kagome had gone back to her own time. Sango was wondering around the village. Miroku was following her. Shippou and Inuyasha were fast asleep. Kel and Kaddy were meant to be asleep, but couldn't as they were slightly hyper.

"Hey Kel?" said Kaddy

"Yeah Kaddy?" replied Kel.

"Inuyasha was pretty mean to us before wasn't he?"

"Yes… I suppose he was."

"You're thinking of a plan to get him back aren't you?"

"You know me too well Kaddy. Here's what I'm thinking." And the girls began planning.

Inuyasha woke up. It was a cloudy day. He yawned as he gazed at Kaede's house. Wait! He fell asleep INSIDE the house. Something was going on. He growled at a strand of green hair fell into his eyes.

GREEN HAIR!!!

Suddenly, he saw Kaddy and Kel smirking at his, their usual green shirts were now white.

"What did you do?!?" he roared at the two teens.

"Well," Kel explained. "We decided to do some laundry, and your hair got in the way of our washing."

He tried to get up, but found his crimson shirt was stuck to the tree he was leaning on.

"Then we did some DIY," said Kaddy, as she produced a glue gun from behind her back. "And your shirt got in the way of our gluing."

"One final touch," smirked Kel as she pulled out a portable CD player and stuck the headphones in Inuyasha's ears, then pressed play. Her sister's 'Young Divas' CD started blaring. And Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it, as the sleeves of his shirt were also glued to the tree.

"AHH!" he screamed. "It is the sounds of a demon!"

"Four actually," replied Kaddy, then the girls went skipping off, leaving he dog demon in his misery, listening to:

"_I!_

_I want you to know!_

_I!_

_I love you so!_

_I!_

_I won't let go!_

_This time I know it's for real!"_

An hour later… 

"You think he's had enough yet?" asked Kel.

"No, not yet," replied Kaddy.

"Make it stop!" moaned Inuyasha.

"_Searching!_

_Looking for love!_

_Any place I can!_

_Searching!_

_Looking for love!_

I gotta find a man!" Two hours later… 

"_I wanna write your name on my T-shirt!_

_Right about now!_

_Hey hey hey!_

_You know you're definitely_

_My kind of company!"_

Inuyasha had just about reached his limit. Suddenly Myoga jumped out of Inuyasha's now green hair.

"Lord Inuyasha… Have you tried taking your shirt off?"

that idea had not occurred to him, so he started shimming out of his red shirt… to reveal a pink one underneath.

"Ah!" he yelled in surprise. He stared angrily at the members off hug patrol.

"We thought we'd do your laundry too!" said Kel, then she and Kaddy began running, as an enraged Inuyasha began chasing them.

Kaddy pulled out the magic remote and pressed pause. Everything around them froze. Then, they pulled out shovels and began to dig an Inuyasha sized hole.

When they pressed the pause button again, Inuyasha, suddenly found himself buried up to his neck. Very tightly.

He looked up just in time to see the protruding backs of Hug patrol, who were, laughing their heads off.

**Haha Inuyasha, haha! for those of you who like the Young Divas, we're sorry, but we don't.**


	7. The long Lost Hug Patrol Member

**Chapter 7**

Kel frowned at her older companion, who would not wake up. She had tried everything. Pulling her hair, taking away the pillow, throwing acorns at her. Nothing worked.

Kel smirked. There was one thing that she hadn't tried yet. She took in a huge breath, then shouted.

"OH MY GOD KADDY THERE'S A FIRE AND I CAN'T GET OUT! SAVE ME!" That did it. In a flash, Kaddy was up. She picked up Kel and ran out of Kaede's house. They got to the tree that Inuyasha's red shirt was stuck to, and Kaddy put Kel down.

"Are-you-hurt-how-did-the-fire-start-are-you-ok?" Kaddy said very fast. Kel looked guiltily away.

"There was no fire was there?" Kel shook her head, and then began running, as Kaddy began chasing her.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Not on your life Kel!" replied Kaddy. Kel stopped.

"I didn't say anything."

They neared the corner, and saw that Inuyasha was still neck deep in dirt. But he was not alone. A tall, blonde girl crouched over him, and was teasing his hair up into a big green Afro.

"MICHELLE!!!!" Kaddy and Kel cried, and went to go hug Michelle, who was the long lost Hug Patrol member.

"How'd you get here?" asked Kel.

"Same way you did, I'm guessing," replied Michelle, as she began tying ribbon into Inuyasha's Afro.

"You accidentally transported yourself in the TV with a remote that you mucked around with, but then it became magic by a jewel shard embedding itself in the back, too?" questioned Kaddy.

"No…. I fell down a well."

"OOOHHH!!!"

"STOP MUCKING WITH MY HAIR!!!" shouted Inuyasha. Michelle took no notice, and was now teasing it even more.

Kel and Kaddy watched their younger companion really mess up Inuyasha's head, while playing hopscotch.

Michelle put the finishing touches on. The members of Hug Patrol promptly fell down laughing. Inuyasha now sported a green afro, with multi-coloured ribbons, shoe-laces and pieces of yarn tied into it. Part of it was singed, because….well Michelle got a little angry when the second comb broke. So Inuyasha also had bits of combs stuck in there as well.

By this time, a cheery voice found its way to the girl's ears.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Kagome!" Kaddy and Kel cried. Michelle just scowled, before an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Kagome, this is our friend Michelle," said Kel.

"She is said to be the long lost Hug Patrol member!" said Kaddy.

"Hi!" said Michelle. "You have such lovely hair! Can I style it?"

"Um…. Sure?" replied Kagome. Delighted, Michelle grabbed the older girl's hand and pulled her inside.

Kaddy and Kel watched Michelle style Kagome's hair for about 30 seconds, then wandered off to find something else to do.

_Hmmm… I wonder what's in this cupboard_ thought Kaddy. _I think I will voice my thought out to Kel. Hey I wonder… no out loud Kaddy!_

"Hey, I wonder what's in this cupboard?" asked Kaddy.

Kel shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out!" so Kel yanked open the cupboard, and was instantly buried in it's contents, as they had fallen out. Surrounding Kel, were what seemed like thousands of Rosary bead necklaces, like the one that Inuyasha wore.

"Quick! We have to get them all back in before we get in trouble!" exclaimed Kaddy. So they did. And extremely fast, because they are Hug Patrol.

"Okay, that's done," said Kel. "What do you want to do now?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Michelle worked on Kagome's hair. It hurt Kagome's head a bit, but she didn't say so, in case she hurt the Hug Patrol member's feelings.

"So, when's the baby due?" asked Michelle casually.

"What baby?" asked Kagome through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you're not pregnant?" said Michelle. "Well, I would lay off the pudding if I were you."

Kagome really wanted to hurt the girl, but couldn't as she had a handful of her hair.

"Done!" cried Michelle, standing back to admire her work. Kagome now sported a green afro, similar to the one Inuyasha had.

* * *

Kagome was furious, she stormed outside, past Kaddy and Kel, who were playing with some ladybugs they had found. They glanced at her.

"What's wrong with her then?" asked Kel.

"I don't know….PMS?" replied Kaddy. "Let's go ask Michelle."

Alas, the Long Lost Hug Patrol member could not be found. Kaddy and Kel grew frustrated, and then resorted to pressing a little black button on their magic remote. Holo-Matt appeared before them again.

"What do you want this time?" he said rudely. "I had just found this new Hentai site and-…"

"Where did Michelle go?" Kel interrupted.

"Back out of the universe," Matt replied simply.

"How come she could go back and we couldn't?" asked Kaddy.

Matt sighed. "Because the universe wanted her to do something different than what it wants you to do."

"What did it want her to do?" inquired Kel.

"Insult Kagome."

"Ohhhhhh."

* * *

**Sorry Kagome lovers! Michelle asked if she could insult Kagome. She has only seen a tiny bit of Inuyasha, just the bit I think in the episode when Shippou comes in, when Kagome and Inuyasha are having lunch amongst a whole tonne of skeletons. Michelle reckons that because Inuyasha asked Kagome why she wasn't eating anything makes him sweet and caring, and the fact she is not eating anything makes her a jerk…… or something like that.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this up before Kaddy came home from Queensland, so she'd have a nice surprise waiting for her in her inbox. Welcome back Kadster!**

**Oh, and if you find any mistakes with the characters or anything, I'm sorry! Although I love Inuyasha, I haven't seen that much of it, not as much as Kaddy anyway.  
**


	8. THIS ISNT RAIN!

People of Fanfiction. do not be alarmed. as you may have guessed, this is not Kel. this is Kaddy. i have temporarily seized control of the Hugbot profile account to bring you a very important message.

A NEW CHAPTER OF HUG PATROL!

* * *

The hug Patrol members were upset. No, not upset. _Depressed_. They're Long Lost Hug Patrol member had come and gone and, although they had members in other countries, none were in feudal Japan. They were the only two.

So they sat under a tree with a sad sunset behind them, making the scene look even more depressing.

The group had noticed their sudden depression.

"What do you thinks wrong?" Asked Sango.

"PMS?" tried Miroku, only to get a slap on the face.

"Just leave them. They'll probably be climbing all over the roof again before you know it." Inuyasha said, still annoyed at how long it had taken him to get them down _last _time. They continued their walk back to the small hut. The path they were taking ran right next to the small hill, to where the Hug Patrol was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaddy lifted her head.

"Could this scene be ANYMORE DEPRESSING?!" she suddenly cried.

"Maybe if it was raining." Kel said.

"yeah, in movies and stuff its always raining when something sad happens." Kaddy agreed.

"Then how come we don't get that privilege?" Kel asked.

"I dunno." She shook her head. Kel suddenly gasped.  
"Maybe we should do a rain dance!!" she said excitedly. Kaddy's face lit up.

"hey yeah!" she agreed.

"Ok, what'll we need?" Kel jumped up.

"well, this month is august, which is the Mead moon. Today is Monday, which is the day of the moon. Today's colour is silver and your lucky number is 3." Kaddy explained, as a matter-of-factly. Kel gave her a blank stare.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But why did you say my lucky number?" Kel asked. Kaddy shrugged.

"I dunno. Just thought I'd put it in there." She replied.

"Ok, let's get to work!" Kel said as they sped off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next time the Inu gang exited their small hut it was dark, but they could still make out a silhouette

Two figures were moving strangely on the hill, where the Hug Patrol members had previously been.

"Are they demons?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but they smell like it." Inuyasha replied.

"Where are Kel and Kaddy?" asked Miroku, his eyes darting around to see if he could locate the teenage girls.

"Maybe the demons ate them." Shippo said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked at the dog demon, waiting to see what he wanted to do.

"Let's get them. If they have eaten those two they at least won't get away with it." Inuyasha said, pulling out his Tetsiga.

"Die!!!" he yelled as he charged at the two figures. The figures stopped their weird movements and stared for a moment. Inuyasha summoned the Wind Scar and aimed it at the two. The yellow lights lit up the area it passed through. Then, something happened.

The two things started running around and screaming.

"THIS ISNT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIN!" one screamed. The voice sounded female.

"At least the dance worked!!" the other screamed. Sango stopped in mid swing of her Hiraikotsu and stared.

"I think…" she started.

"I think that's the two missing teenagers." Miroku finished.

"INUYASHA!!! DID YOU SWING YOUR SWORD AT US?!" Kel's voice screamed.

"You tried to kill us! Do you really hate hugs THAT MUCH?!" Kaddy's voice called, obviously offended about the attempted kill.

"I….uh…" Inuyasha couldn't find his voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What were you two doing?" Kaede asked once they were safely inside her hut.

"We were trying to do a rain dance." Kel replied.

"Why?" asked Sango.

"To see if we could make the scene any more depressing." Kaddy replied simply.

They had gotten over their initial shock of the girl's clothes, which were silver cloaks and some sort of substance smeared on their faces in the shape of war markings.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Miroku asked.

"Because it's the mead moon this month, today's colour is silver and your lucky number is 7." Kaddy replied simply. Even one stared at her.

"How did you know what my lucky number was?" Miroku asked. Kaddy shrugged.

"Just did." She replied.

"Well, they did all the right things for a rain dance for this time of year…" Kaede said.

"Thank you." Kel and Kaddy said in unison.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kel asked. The silver haired male looked at her. "Why did you use your Wind Scar?"

"Because I thought you were demons." Inuyasha replied simply.

"And he thought the demons might have eaten you guys." Shippo added. Kel and Kaddy's faces lit up.

"You DON'T hate us!" they cried before capturing him in a hug.

"hey, get off me!" before he could say another word, the girls had begun to speed around the room with a speed that could only be obtained by Hug Patrol members (because we're just that awesome), giving each person a hug in what seemed to be a routine that was already planned. When they were finished, the girls hugged each other and grinned.

"We should, err, get that….'stuff' off your faces. Do you even know what it is?" Sango said, wondering how they had moved that fast a second time. The Hug Patrol shook their heads.

Kagome slapped forehead in annoyance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, the Hug Patrol members weren't so depressed. In fact, Miroku had given them coffee that morning (again) and Inuyasha had just spent the last three hours getting them off the roof (again).

"What should we do now, Kel?" Kaddy asked.

"I KNOW!!" Kel yelled. Kaddy rubbed her finger in her ear to see if it still had any hearing after Kel had yelled unnecessarily in it. "THE HUNDERED HUGS!!" Kel yelled in the other ear. Kaddy rubbed her finger angrily in it, then grinned.

"Ok, who do we know who can be a candidate?" Kaddy asked.

"Well, there's Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kaede…who else?" Kel listed.

"How 'bout that guy?" Kaddy asked, pointing to a random white-haired male, standing with his back towards them.

"Excuse me," Kel said as they approached him. The random man turned around and they realised he looked familiar. They lent a bit closer, fingers on chins in a thinking pose.

"Do we know you?" Kaddy asked. The random man frowned.

"No, I don't believe so." The man of randomness replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the Hug Patrol looked at a small toad like thing ran up to the random man.

Kel screamed and jumped into Kaddy's arms.

"Kel, what the hell? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ARACHNAPHOBIC, NOT…..WHAT-EVER-THE-FLIP-THAT-IS-PHOBIC!" Kaddy glared at her Hug Buddy.

"THERERSASPIDERONITSSTAAAAAAAAAAF!!!!!" Kel screeched, all to quickly, so that only Kaddy could understand.

"You say there's a spider on the what-ever-the-flip-that-thing-is's staff?" Kaddy asked. Kel nodded vigorously.

"Such rudeness! I am a demon!" Jaken yelled indignantly. Kaddy dropped Kel and leaned down to look.

"You look more like a frog to me." She said. Kel joined in the staring.

"Yeah…want a hug?" Kel suddenly asked. The toad's jaw hit the ground.

"Why you-"  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut Jaken off and looked to his right. Rin was running up with Ah and Un following.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken left my by the river and didn't tell me where he was going." Rin pouted. Kel and Kaddy watched as the little girl and the giant thing-with-two heads ran up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the teens.

"Do you need something?" He asked in mono-tone. Kel grinned while Kaddy took a deep breath.  
"WewerewonderingifyouwantedtobeinthedrawtowinourHug-Patrolspecialhunderedhugs!" (Translation: We were wondering if you waned to be in the draw to win our Hug-Patrol special hundred hugs) She said at light-speed. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were quiet, wondering how anyone could speak that fast.

"SILENCE MEANS YES!" Kaddy yelled as she grabbed Kel's arm and they both took off to god knows where.

"Well they were strange." Jaken noted.

"Ok," said Kel, as she held Kaddy's blue cap in her hand. In it were the names of the people in the draw written on little slips of paper from a little note-pad Kaddy always carried with her. "Drum roll, please!" Kel said enthusiastically, as Kaddy slapped her hands repeatedly against her thighs, making an appropriate 'drumming'. Kel reached into the hat, held high above her head and pulled out and piece of paper. Slowely unfolding it, she read out

"Sesshie. Who the heck is Sesshie?!" Kaddy put on her innocent face.

"I didn't know how to spell his full name and that's what his fan-girls call him." She replied. Kel stared at her partner.

"But you're not a fangirl, right?" she asked wearily.

"DEAR GOD NO! I just hug people." Kaddy took her hat back and flipped it onto her head, forgetting to take out the pieces of paper. They fluttered around her until they eventually reached the ground.

"Not. a. word." Kaddy said through clenched jaws. Kel grinned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ok, so today's mission is to hug Sesshomaru 1 hundred times exactly." Kel said.

"What if we hug him more times after that?" Kaddy asked.

"…We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Kel replied.

"What bridge? Where?" Kaddy asked, looking from side to side. "I don't see any bridge." She looked back to see Kel staring at her.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Kel cried.

"Oh yeah? Well…YOU'RE AS CRAZY AS A GUM-TREE FULL OF GALAHS!!" Kaddy replied. Kel's lower lip began to tremble dramatically. "I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaddy wailed and hugged her friend.

"I forgive you." Kel said, hugging her partner back. "So, shall we begin?" Kaddy grinned and cried enthusiastically,

"Let's do this thing!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sesshomaru walked through the village, either oblivious to the terrified villagers that hid in his wake, or he just didn't give a damn. He was looking for a new dress for Rin, after she had fallen in a thorny bush and ripped a large hole in it.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of blonde to his right. It was just out of the corner of his eye, but he was sure he saw it. He continued on, until he saw a flash of colour to his right. He quickly turned, hoping to see it clearly. Unfortunately, it was already gone. Why couldn't his senses pick it up? It didn't smell like a demon.

Then, before he knew what was happening, two arms appeared from behind him and circled around his shoulders. Something slammed against his back, knocking him over. Before he could jump up again, the arms were gone.

_How did it sneak up on me without me noticing? _He thought angrily. It hadn't done any damage, it hadn't even hurt him. It was almost like it had hugged him…

* * *

Yay! I'm writing the next chapter too, because Kel doesnt know much about Sesshomaru. also, 'x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x' that is what i use as a signal to say something else is hapening. its just what i use.


	9. Maybe it's fangirls

"Ok, one down, ninety-nine to go. Now it's my turn." Kel thought. She ran quickly around the huts of the village, keeping a watchful eye on Sesshomaru, while silently singing:

"Cuz I am ninja, he is ninja, she is nin-ja to. I am ninja, he is ninja, and I believe that you are ninja too!" she took a break from the song. "Damn, we would make good Ninja!" **(wink wink)** She saw Kaddy running towards her, they were running in opposite directions. The plan for now was that they would each take turns hugging him. When the first person, in this case it was Kaddy, had hugged him, she would move to be behind Kel and wait for her to take her turn in hugging. When Kel had hugged the demon, they would switch places again.

They gave each other a thumbs-up as they passed each other and Kel sped up. Sesshomaru had stopped to examine a possible dress for Rin **(A/N: that was the only way I could word it without making Sesshomaru sound gay)**. It was almost exactly the same as the one she had ripped. His nose suddenly caught the scent of something coming towards him. It was just for a second, but it was there. He turned quickly, but saw nothing. After carefully looking at the area around him, he turned back to try and pay for the dress, only to have two arms shoot out of the stall and encircle him again. In a split second, his hand was on his sword and he had pulled it from the sheath. When he turned, it was gone. He emitted a small growl.

'Who keeps doing that? And why do they only choose to taunt me in this way?' he wondered. He quickly got the dress, threw more than enough money on the counter and walked away.

Kel and Kaddy met up in an alley-way.

"Ok, two down." Kel gave the status report.

"And only 98 more to go!" Kaddy said cheerfully. Kel grinned.

"Where do you think he is now?" Kel asked.

"I have no idea. Lets go find him!" Kaddy said, before they ran off in different directions. They then realised neither was going in the same direction, so they turned around and decided on Kaddy's way, which _didn't_ lead into a demon infested forest.

Later that afternoon, Sesshomaru was starting to get a bit panicky. The arms had circled him countless times and he couldn't catch them. he didn't know what kind of demon they were, and he didn't know what they wanted. So he had decided to ask to people who might know more about it. He sighed and was angry with himself about what he was about to do.

He was about to ask Inuyasha and his friends for help.

He looked in the hut he smelt Inuyasha's sent coming from. Inuyasha was taking a nap in the corner, and two girls that looked familiar were bending over him, hiding his face from Sesshomaru's sight.

"Ah-hem." He pretended to cough. The girls both shot up into standing positions, hiding their hands behind them and standing at attention, but still hiding Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru noticed that they're faces looked somewhat guilty.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The girls looked at each other, then back at him.

"Absolutely nothing." They replied in unison. Is he hadn't so been good at hiding his emotions, he would have lifted an eyebrow.

"How long has he been asleep? I need to speak with him." Sesshomaru said. The girls didn't move.

"We're not sure." The one with a long pony tail said.

"We came in just before you did." The other said. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well," The Pony-tail girl began, I think he had better go, hadn't we Kel?" she turned to her companion.

"Indeed we should, Kaddy." Kel replied. They sidestepped around the Sesshomaru, all the while hiding their hands and keeping their eyes on him. When Sesshomaru turned back to his sleeping brother, he noticed something alarming.

The girls had drawn all over his face with a Sharpie, drawings of chibis and words covered almost everywhere, but the most disturbing thing was that written on his forehead, was '_Punk'd_'.

Then he realised the girls had been the two who had approached him earlier and spoke at a frightening speed. Inuyasha began to stir and looked up groggily.

"Huh?" he grunted. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Inuyasha let out an angry yell as he shot up and reached for his sword.

"Calm down, little brother. I do not wish to fight." Obviously, Inuyasha didn't care, and drew his sword anyway. He charged at Sesshomaru and swung the sword, Sesshomaru leaping out of the way just in time.  
"If you didn't want to fight then why did you come here?" Inuyasha yelled before attacking again. Sesshomaru decided it was too hard to reason with an angry brother like his, and decided that maybe if he beat him, he might listen to him after. He reached for his Tokijin when the oddest thing happened.

One second he was in the air, reaching for his sword, the next he was buried up to his neck in the ground, unable to move.

"Dammit, Stop doing that!" He turned to see Inuyasha was in a similar predicament.

"No." Said a female voice. He looked to the front and saw two sets of shins. He then realised that the shins would belong to _people_ and looked up. The two girls from before were standing in front of them.

"Not until you can work out your differences like sensible humans beings." The brothers stared at Kel. "well, demon beings….half demon…beings…SENSIBLY!" she finally exploded. Kaddy patted her partner-in-hugs on the shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Ok. Now, sort it out." Kel instructed.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha yelled in reply. The Hug Patrol looked at each other and shrugged.

"Then I guess we'll have to leave you here until you do." Kaddy said. "Oh, and Inuyasha? You have some stuff on your face." They both walked away.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, who refused to look at him back.

"Inuyasha, I did not want to fight." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha still glared straight in front of him. "I came because I needed," Sesshomaru could feel his dignity level dropping when he said "help." Inuyasha didn't even bother to hide his look of suspicion.

"Yeah right. You just came because you wanted to kill me. That's all you ever want to do." He replied. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"If I really wanted to kill you, I would have not waited until you were awake." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha looked directly at him.

"Ok, say you did need help, what would you need it with?" he said sceptically. Sesshomaru let out a microscopic sigh, which is the equivalent of a normal sigh for us people who actually show emotions.

"Since this morning I have been constantly bothered by two sets of arms encircling me when "I'm not looking. I can't catch them, they are too fast. Even for me. I can't catch their scent, either. I assumed maybe you would know what they were. The only things I know are they are female because their arms are slender and more female, and one bites their nails." He said. Inuyasha looked up for a moment, in thought.

"Have they tried to attack you?" he asked. Sesshomaru shook his head, as much as he could as he was still buried neck deep in the ground.

"And I want to know another thing." Sesshomaru said. "How is it that one moment we were in the village, and then the next we are on the outskirts of the forest, neck deep in the ground?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance.

"That'd be Kel and Kaddy. They do this weird time thing where they stop time, dig a hole and bury me in the ground. I guess they decided to bury you too." The half-demon replied. Sesshomaru tried to move his body again.

"I'll call Kagome and tell her to get those two to get us out of here." Inuyasha said. He lifted his head and yelled,

"YO KAGOME!" his voice echoed all around. Sesshomaru nearly winced at Inuyasha's loud voice.

"Is that always how you get out of here?" he asked.

"No, but this way is a lot less tiring so I can kill Kel and Kaddy when I get out." Inuyasha replied, just was Kagome appeared.

"Oh boy, what did you do now a- SSESSHOMARU?!" Kagome nearly fell backwards at the sight of Sesshomaru buried in the ground also.

"…Hi." Was all Sesshomaru could bring himself to say. He returned to looking straight forward, not sure how to feel about the fact a human was going to help him get out of the hole.

But hell, he thought. He had already asked his brother for help with the pestering arms, and he was buried neck deep in a hole. Whats to stop him from throwing away any other shreds of dignity he had left?

Kagome sighed.

"I'll go get the two." She said, turning and walking down the hill. The two brothers sat in silence for a minute, looking down from the hill Kel and Kaddy had buried them in. From their position, they could see the entire village, the smoke rising from the huts, the rice fields and other crops growing on the out skirts of the peaceful little village, their workers returning to their loving homes. They could hear the joyous laughter of little children playing in the distance. A dog barked somewhere, and they could picture someone taking it home and giving it food and shelter and love. They could see the gigantic sun beginning to set behind the hills, brilliant colours filled the sky as they gazed on.

And the only thing the brothers thought was,

What the hell is taking them so long?!

After about three hours, the brothers heard something. Inuyasha began to emit a small growl.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Who made you the boss of me?" Inuyasha hissed back. Sesshomaru turned one of his famous 'shut-up-or-I-_will_-kill-you' glares on the hanyou.

"Where did we bury them again? A voice asked.

"I don't know, just keep looking." Another replied. Suddenly, an isolated beam of light came into view. Sesshomaru didn't understand how there was a beam of light coming from somewhere. Inuyasha, however, wasn't fazed at all.

"Hey, you two!" he yelled angrily. Sesshomaru glared at his brother again. "Get us out of here!" he ordered. The beam of light shone right in Sesshomaru's face and he had to squint to see even the outline of images.

"It's about time!" Inuyasha said.

"So_that's _where we buried you guys!" Kaddy noted. The light moved off of Sesshomaru's face and he could see the Hug-Patrol.

"Why did it take you so long?" he asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Kel and Kaddy looked at each other.

"_Weeeelllll…._" Kaddy began.

"We had to have lunch." Kel said.

"And then help Kaede." Kaddy said.

"And help Sango and Kagome start dinner." Kel added.

"And look after some kids while their parents started their dinners." Kaddy was ticking them off on her fingers.

"And help someone find their stray dog."

"And get someone's boomerang out of a tree."  
"And clean the hut."

"And have a shower." That explained Kaddy's wet hair.

"And then have a break." Kel turned the light on Inuyasha as Kaddy began to dig them out.

"And then Kagome sent us out to get you guys for dinner. Sesshomaru, we even saved a place for you." Kaddy finished. While the brothers had been paying attention to the girls list off what they had done instead of coming to dig them out, they hadn't noticed that Kaddy had dug Inuyasha half out by now. He wriggled around and still found that he couldn't get out. He growled angrily.

"Hey, with that attitude we won't let you out at all." Kaddy said, laying her hands over one another on the handle of the shovel and resting her chin on them. Kel picked up her shovel, handed the torch to Kaddy and began to dig out Sesshomaru.

After a while, Sesshomaru was fully out of the hole, and Inuyasha was still there. Kel had accidentally stepped on his hair, which resulted in him snapping at her, which resulted in Kaddy whacking him over the head with her shovel.

"Maybe he wants to be left in the hole, Kaddy." Kel said, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Indeed." Kaddy agreed. They all turned and began to walk away. Sesshomaru spared a last glance at his brother, fuming in his half dug out hole.

"Hey you guys, don't you dare leave me here!" He yelled. Kel and Kaddy just continued to walk away. Sesshomaru followed. He thought it was funny.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they entered the hut.

"He decided he wanted to sleep outside tonight." Kel said innocently.

"But won't he get hungry?" Sango asked.

"He said not to worry." Kaddy replied, sitting at her place.

"Well, alright then." Kagome said, as she also sat down.

Sesshomaru was a bit puzzled. The only one who seemed to be troubled by his presence was Shippo, who kept looking at him out of the side of his eye. But hey, the little fox demon was so small and he had always seen Sesshomaru trying to kill Inuyasha. Who wouldn't be a little on edge?

Kel and Kaddy, how ever, obviously had no idea that he could kill him in a single slash of his claws. They just sat next to him, talked to everyone, like he was a normal member of the little group.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku suddenly asked. Sesshomaru looked up from his meal. "What brings you to the village?"

"Rin needed a new dress, but I've stayed longer because something has been pestering me." He replied.

"Oh?" Miroku encouraged him to explain.

"Ever since I have been in this village, two arms are always encircling me. They haven't attacked yet, but they are too fast for me to catch." He said, being a bit more talkative than usual.

Miroku shot a glance at the Hug Patrol, who were busy eating their dinner.

"Tell me, do you know if they are feminine?" Miroku asked. Sango hit him over the head, muttering something about a pervert.

"Yes, they are female. I know that much." Sesshomaru replied, ignoring Sango's violence towards the monk.

"Kel, Kaddy, do you have something you want to say to Sesshomaru?" Miroku said it more as a statement. Kel and Kaddy put down their dinner and looked at Sesshomaru squarely in the eyes and said,

"It's probably your fangirls." Kaddy stated.

"Yeah, we think we saw some running around." Kel added. They went back to eating their dinner while everyone sat in silence.

"It was you, wasn't it." Again, it was a statement, not a question.

"We are not fangirls!" Kel cried, obviously offended by Miroku's accusation.

"I am so offended!" Kaddy said, getting up.

"So am I!" Kel stood up next to her partner.  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to go finish digging Inuyasha out of the hole." Kaddy said, walking to the door.

"You're gonna do what?" Kagome asked.

"I MEANT GO FOR A WALK!" Kaddy said. If there was a door, she would have slammed it.

"Hi, Inu!" Kel said happily as she bent down and hugged Inuyasha.

"Get. Me. Out. Now." he replied through gritted teeth.

"We're sorry we left you in the hole for so long." Kel said, giving Inuyasha another hug.  
"We'll make it up to you." Kaddy said. She had nearly finished digging Inuyasha out. Because she was just that awesome. Inuyasha wriggled around and jumped out.

"I swear I am going to kill you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, well, get in line. We think your brother wants to kill us too." Kel said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we keep hugging him. But he doesn't know it's us, so don't tell him." Kaddy grinned.

* * *

**YAY! ok, Kel here, Kaddy wrote what you just read, because she is awesome! and i know we havent updated in AGES! Thats coz we had major writer's block! but i'm writing the next chapter! yay! and i'm gonna get started now, so yeah :D  
**


End file.
